


Make me a believer

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera made her want to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me a believer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Faça-me uma fiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186104) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



She liked seeing the humans panic trying to explain why would their prophet chose a Qunari mage as her herald. She never cared for Andrastians, filled with hate, always using their long dead savior to justify shitting on people like her. Then there was Sera. Sera who was irritating, but kind; fearful of magic, but never hateful to mages; religious, but never obnoxious. The Sera she loved and who loved her. Sera made her want to believe, hers was the faith of simple, little people, not opulent churches. And if she believed, then maybe Andraste wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between my notes about prison in my criminal process notebook, this is how in love with them I am. This is the first time I managed to make a drabble with exactly 100 words.


End file.
